This interagency agreement between NIA and NCHS covers the cost of work to be done by NCHS in developing and implementing survey instruments and procedures for the 1985 National Nursing Home Survey. This agreement is to reimburse the Center for costs related to the collection of information on the Next of Kin Component to be used to describe the nursing home utilization patterns of an admissions cohort. All necessary clearance and sampling procedures will be developed by NCHS; all data collection and followup will be performed by a contractor under the direction of NCHS. NCHS will provide NIA with an analysis of the survey data identifying the characteristics and utilization of an admission cohort.